Need a Little Help
by lostinadaydream73
Summary: Topher's family is in an accident and Topher has to deal with all the stress and issues. Drew and TC are also major characters. Jordan and the other usual characters are also involved. I'm not sure that the twins ever have a name in the show so I named them myself. I hope you enjoy all the feels in this story and I'm open to suggestions:)
1. Need a Little Help

**AN: I know that this first chapter is very short but there is going to be longer chapters. I usually try to keep super filler chapters out of the story! I hope you enjoy the story!**

I walked into the attending locker room after Topher and was excited for this shift. It was supposed to be an easy night. Everything has been so crazy lately, I just want a nice normal night.

"Toph, what's Janet up to tonight?" I asked as Topher pulled his scrub top on. We still had about an hour and a half before out shift started and we were planning on grabbing a quick bite to eat before out shift started.

She and the kids are driving home from Lynn's volleyball tournament. She's so happy! She won the whole tournament! Janet said she got almost all of it on video so Lynn and I can watch it when she gets back. The last match ran super late though so they'll probably be driving pretty late. They left about an hour ago so they probably have like 2 hours left. I hope the storm holds off until they get here." Topher explained. I could tell he was proud for Lynn but also worried about his wife and children who were definately driving through the storm because the thunder was already cracking.

"Just keep texting Lynn for updates. Janet will get everyone home safely!" I tried to reassure him as we walked out the side door of the hospital and into the rain. We began to jog to Topher's car. The drive to the diner only a few blocks away was slow due to the rain that was now coming down very hard. The dinner passed quickly and was mostly filled with questions about my fatherhood. Topher assured me that I would embrace my father role quickly. I knew somewhere in my heart that he was right but it still hardly did anything to ease my concerns about not being good enough. The sky was now lighting up every few seconds with lightning and cracking with thunder. Topher had texted Janet but hadn't yet gotten a response. He shot a text to Lynn about 10 minutes before so everything had to be fine. It was fine he told Topher as he turned the radio up a little more as they pulled into the parking lot. They two jogged into the hospital that was ridden with people who were driving too quickly or being stupid in the bad weather. The beginning of shift was busy but I could tell Topher was distracted and he continued to check his phone constantly. The thought of something actually happening to Janet and the kids hadn't really crossed his mind seriously. Topher hadn't heard anythings from Janet or Lynn and when he called Lynn there was no answer. He waited a minute before I noticed he called her again.

"Topher, she's probably asleep and Janet is probably just focusing on the road." I told him as he paced behind the nurses station once. Topher nodded before he went back to his patient. I watched him from a distance. Everything had to be ok.


	2. Quick rush, long night

**AN: This chapter is longer and i apologize for any medical mistakes and spelling! please leave comments and reviews and suggestions:) enjoy:)**

"Topher! We got a bad car accident coming in! All I know is there are 4 victims. I'm going to try to get information now! They're about 5 minutes out." Molly relayed quickly to Topher before turning back to the computer, the phone cradled in her shoulder as she typed information into the computer.

"Alright, Jordan, Drew, T, Hand off your cases and be ready. It sounds like these cases aren't going to be quick." Topher said as he showed TC a picture of Lynn on his phone form the volleyball tournament.

"Topher! I have more information," Molly told him "It's a woman, early 40's with 3 children, 1 teen, 2 infants. The car flipped and rolled a few times. The mother is the worst off apparently." Molly told Topher quickly. Drew grabbed trauma gowns for everyone and quickly handed them out. Topher's stomach dropped though.

"Twins." Topher muttered, "What?" Molly asked confused as she held her hand over the speaker.

"Ask if the babies are god damn twins." Topher yelled. TC stepped forward as Molly quickly asked. Molly glanced up at Topher before nodding slowly. Everyone knew what this meant. Topher looked sick, completely broken, and very, very terrified. Topher stepped towards the trashcan before throwing up the contents in his stomach and coughing a few times. I rubbed a hand over his back, his scrub top slightly sticking to his sweaty skin.

"Toph, we don't know anything yet, let's just wait. Whatever happens I got your back, alright brother? You gotta pull yourself together and help out your family." Topher nodded before straightening up. I watched as he stood by the door and listened to the sirens approach while clenching his gloved hands into fists and slowly realizing them, something he did when he was super stressed on the edge of breaking down.

Janet was brought in first, blood covered her face and Gwen was performing CPR. Topher stared blankly at her with a stunned look on her face. She was wheeled quickly into trauma 1 and Jordan followed the gurney into the room along with Scott who wasn't my favorite guy but he was a damn good surgeon so I was alright with him being here tonight. Lynn was brought in next. She had blood all over her chest and her arm had an obvious dislocation or break. She was pretty banged up but other than that she looked alright. Topher could only stare straight ahead.

"Dad! Daddy! My arm hurts! Daddy, I'm scared! I want mommy!" Lynn screamed and this seemed to snap Topher out of his daze. Topher leapt forward towards her. He grabbed her good hand quickly, "I'm here sweetie! I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you!" He told her as I called out to Drew to help Lynn. The twins came in next. Topher looked to the other paramedic who was carrying Mitch, the small boy twin. He had a small laceration on his chest but he looked relatively ok.

"Krista," I yelled, "Go with Mitch, keep him comfortable, examine him, stitch him up. Don't leave him." I told her as she laid the infant in the basinet. Callie the girl twin came in next with a large cut on her head and a shard of glass in her arm.

"Paul, go with Callie and take care of her, be sure to check her head. You and Krista work together with the twins. Have Kenny help if you need and page peds!" I instructed quickly before taking off towards trauma 1 were Janet was.

"Jordan, how bad is it?" I asked quickly as I pulled on a new pair of gloves and moved in next to Kenny who was helping administer more IV's.

"Definite concussion, laceration on her head, probably a broken wrist, fluid in the stomach, a few cracked ribs, one is dangerously close to her lung. This can get real bad real quick." She relayed to me.

"How aware is she?" I asked as I moved to her head.

"She was awake a little but she's mostly out." Jordan replied as she examined her legs. Janet moved around a bit on the table. Topher slammed open the door.

"Jesus! Janet! Is she alright! Has she had CT? What'd it show, when is she going to surgery? What are you performing Scott? Someone give me some damn answers, I'm going in that damn ER." Topher yelled over everyone. Kenny tried to push him back but it was hardly working, Kenny may be bigger but Topher was pumping with adrenaline.

"Janet! I'm not leaving!" He yelled again.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled, Scott looked at me skeptically before putting down his instruments, "Everyone stop, now." He added before stepping back for Topher.

"Topher, 1 minute. She needs surgery." I told him sternly. Topher didn't look up.

"Janet, baby I'm here. I'm right here. I'm going to make sure everything is ok, I promise. Everything will be-" Topher's speech was interrupted by the beeping of the monitor.

"Her rib must have punctured the lung! She's crashing!" Scott yelled and I yanked Topher away from the bed. He tried only once to go forward but gave up before staring at the blood around him.

"They've got her, they got it." I repeated over and over to Topher. "Toph, let's go help Krista and Paul with the twins huh?" I told him as I pulled him towards the door. He nodded slowly as he followed me.

"How's Cal?" I asked Paul. They had named Callie after my last name and it had brought me so much pride.

"She's holding on. She's a fighter Topher, you'd be proud. We got the blood work in the lab to check everything out. We're running every test in the book to rule out everything. I think she has a concussion though, we're waiting on CT." Paul relayed looking past me and towards Topher who appeared to be staring Paul down.

"What do you mean you, 'think' she has a concussion. Does she or not? That's my baby! Don't think, know! Figure it the hell out! You can't let her sleep until you know! You need to figure it the hell out!" Topher yelled at Paul who didn't seem too phased. Paul was holding his own. I'd have to tell him a good job later. Callie started to cry and Paul reached for her but Topher beat him to it and started to rock her. Paul took a breath before speaking, "Like I said, we're waiting on CT to confirm there isn't any brain bleed and that's why she's displaying symptoms of a concussion, if there isn't a brain bleed then it's a concussion." Paul explained

"I, I'm sorry. I j,just wanna know she's, she's ok." Topher replied as he closed his eyes for a second. I grabbed Topher's shoulder supportively.

"Let's go check on Lynn and let Paul finish his tests. Mitch is fine, he's already stitched up and asleep in the nursery." I reminded Topher. Topher handed Callie over to Paul who laid her back in the bassinets. Paul nodded at me as I left and I nodded back in a understanding that Topher's world was falling apart and it was our job to hold it together.

Drew was working on Lynn who was laying on the bed in a gown, she looked less bloody now. They'd already gone to x-ray and CT and had blood work in the lab to rule out everything. She was crying a little and Topher rushed to her side.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm right here." Topher whispered to her as he wiped her forehead.

"You said you wouldn't leave, and, and then you did." She said as she stared him down. Topher looked crushed.

"I know honey, I know and I'm so, so sorry you don't even know. Daddy is a little spread thin right now and I'm trying really hard but Drew here isn't going to leave your side alright? He'll even sleep in here if you want." Topher told her and Drew nodded.

"That's right!" Drew chimed in, "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be." He told her.

"Lynn, the police are here and would like to ask you a few questions about the accident." Molly said as she popped her head in the door. Topher spotted Lynn's blood soaked volley ball jersey hanging in the garment bag by the door as he looked the officers up and down. They stepped inside.

"Lynn I'm officer Dylan, can you tell me what happened?" He asked quietly. Lynn looked to Topher who nodded.

"We, we were almost home, we were exiting the highway. This, this uh guy swerved and hit us off the road. I, I think we, we flipped and we just wouldn't stop. It was so loud and when we stopped finally, the babies kept crying and screaming. I couldn't mode to, to help them. I, I tried but I was so, so dizzy. I called 911 though." Lynn told the officers.

"You did good Lynn. You did the right thing." The officers recorded Lynn's injuries, a broken arm and a concussion, before turning to Topher who was waiting impatiently about information about the guy that hit them.

"The driver was drunk. He has a few cracked ribs but other than that he doesn't even have a scratch. Always seems to end that way. Bastards." The officer told Topher as he shook his head and left. Topher looked angry and clenched his fists. I knew exactly where Topher was heading as he stormed out of the room.


End file.
